


Gus' First Time On Ice

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [13]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Family, Fun, Happy, Ice Skating, Joyful, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian and Justin take Gus Ice Skating for the first time.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor
Series: Britin + Gus [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Gus' First Time On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Thanks to Vic32 for the wanting to read this after I mentioned it way back in January of this year.

Brian put knee and elbow pads on Gus along with a helmet because they were going to be taking Gus out on the ice. Justin loved ice skating and had decided they should teach Gus. He was the right age to learn without too much problems. Brian learning had been funny to Justin because he had constantly fell. Brian had been one giant bruise by the time they had gotten done the first time. He had gotten better with time and lots of date nights out trying. There were times though when he still had a moment and went on his butt. 

Gus had been looking forward to going ice skating since they had brought it up earlier in the week. Justin was putting on his skates at the moment making sure they were just right on his feet. They had bought him brand new ice skates along with the pads and helmet. He hadn't wanted the helmet, but until he could stay up they had said he was going to keep it on. They didn't want him to get hurt which he was happy about too. 

Justin finished before Brian and he worked on getting their own ice skates on. Once that was finished they each took one of Gus' hands going out towards the ice. There wasn't anyone out on the ice either with it being a Monday in the middle of the day. Brian had asked the owner who was one of his clients if they could have time with Gus out on the ice alone. Mitchell had been happy to do the favor since he was always happy with Brian's work. They had the rink as long as they wanted since Mondays they were closed. 

"This is slick daddies." Gus said holding onto their hands really tightly because he was wobbly. 

"Yeah, the first time I came out here I fell on it. We're going to keep you up right though so don't worry, Sonny boy. Unless you tell us we won't let go of your hands." Brian said. "It shouldn't hurt too much if you do fall though since I got you all safe with the pads and helmet." He added.

"I fell the first time when I was your age too, Gus. Though I wasn't lucky enough to have all this gear on you do. Your daddy didn't have anything on either when he was out here with me. I didn't think of putting anything on him besides his skates." Justin smiled down at their son. 

He was glad that Gus had wanted to come with them. They had asked before, but Gus had always said no. He had said he'd go some other time until recently when he had asked about going. He was three as of yesterday and had asked to do this for his birthday. They had wanted to wait until today though when the rink could be all theirs. Gus had really been excited about having it to his self. When Justin had taken Brian there had been tons of people out on the ice. Brian had promised to get him good for all the times he had fallen too. 

~BJG JBG GBJ GJB~

Gus smiled up at his dads knowing that they would do everything to keep him safe. They did have him in all of this to make sure he couldn't get hurt. He trusted his dads and they hadn't let him down once. Brian and Justin moved slowly with Gus not wanting to go fast since he was learning. It was different since they some times raced around the rink. It was like a game of tag in some ways. Today was all about Gus and hoping he would come to love the ice like they did. They both felt when Gus' grip let up some on their hands. He was getting used to being on the skates. On his birthday they had taken him to the store to get him a pair. Justin had said it would be easier if he went there so they could get the right size right off. 

Justin had painted them from their white color to a rainbow one with a dragon head. Gus had wanted rainbows on everything lately saying they were cool. It had started when they had gone to pride-fest with him. Brian hadn't really wanted to do it, but Justin had so of course Brian had given in. Justin and Gus had teamed up on him saying that Gus had already been to one. What could it really hurt to go to another one? This time they'd watched and thankfully no one had hit on Brian. Justin was sure that every time someone had come near Brian or him Gus gave them a look. 

Brian had thought it was great and he'd given Gus something extra for scaring them away. Justin hadn't been able to stop his self from laughing. Gus had said he wanted rainbows which Brian had done. He'd even found him a stuffed rainbow which Gus thought was cool. He still preferred the teddy bear that his daddy gave him first, but the rainbow was beside his bear. It was also when Gus had said he would like rainbow ice skates when he decided he was going. 

They had recently redone his bedroom painting different things on the wall. There was a mural on one side of it with all of Gus' favorite animals. It had taken Justin almost a month to get it finished with all the extra details. Gus had been so happy when it had been finished that he'd hugged Justin. It was hard to believe how quick it seemed Gus was growing up. He looked like a mini Brian so much that it was unreal. 

~BJG JBG GBJ GJB~

"Dads can we move a little faster? I want to skate like the pros." Gus said knowing that ice skaters when faster than they were. 

"We can if you want, but I thought you wanted to learn so you can skate around on your own? You can chase after your dad over there." Brian asked. 

"How long it take to learn cause I want to go weally fast." Gus answered using what sounded like a w instead of an r in front of really. Some times it was clear and others he was still having trouble with words that started with r. 

"How about I take you around once really fast and then we go back to slow?" Justin asked knowing that Gus loved going fast. He loved galloping around Britin as fast as the wind he called it. His big wheel he'd peddle it so fast that Brian was always worried he'd turn it over. 

"YES, oh please I want to go weally fast." Gus cheered looking up at his dad with a bright smile on his face.

Justin picked Gus up holding him in his arms before he started skating around the rink. Brian smiled hearing Gus squeal in delight. He should have known that Gus would rather be held while they speed skated than learn to ice skate. He took the camera out taking a picture of his boys before he took off after them. He figured that they could always bring Gus back another night. Right now he figured to just let their son have all the fun his heart wanted. 

~BJG JBG GBJ GJB~

Gus switched back and forth between his dads. They each took him around as fast as they dared before the three of them had a go. Brian and Justin held Gus up above the ice just an inch racing around swinging him between them. Gus' could be heard squealing and laughing in delight along with his dads. They were definitely having fun together and enjoying being out for the night. At one point Gus had decided he wanted to try learning again on his own though. Brian wasn't sure about it, but Gus stood beside the wall holding onto the bar that was there. Justin was going right beside him making sure he didn't fall. Brian stood behind him their hands almost touching him.

Brian was more worried than Justin was about Gus falling even with his pads and helmet on. Justin kept telling him to relax or he'd make Gus nervous. Gus moved slow knowing that he had the bar and them. He was doing great so far and after a bit Brian did relax. Gus let go with of the bar with one hand using only one. Brian stayed calm though even if he never wanted Gus to stumble in life. He had never had someone to catch him until Justin had come along. In the reality of it his former best friend had only made sure he didn't die. Justin was the one that had stepped up almost three years ago when Gus had needed them both. It was something he had never thought about when he'd met Justin.

Their nights being taking care of Gus instead of going out to Babylon and other places. Instead of taking clothes off of hot guys they were changing Gus. Now that he was three he was going at one speed, fast. He remembered from the time Gus started walking he'd wanted to go fast. Maybe it had started when he learned to crawl he wasn't sure. Right now he was trying to let Gus learn something else new and go at the speed he wanted to. Though when Gus finally let go of the bar with both hands Brian was putting his hands closer. 

"Daddy don't hold me. If I fall I fall, I got to learn." Gus said looking at Brian with a smile on his face. "Remember I like being indopendot too." He added meaning independent. 

"Okay, I won't hold you, Sonny boy." Brian sighed kissing the top of Gus' head before he backed up enough to let Gus have a few more inches to move.

~BJG JBG GBJ GJB~

Justin smiled knowing it had to be hard on Brian not to hold onto Gus right now. It also meant that he was giving Gus some more space than he wanted. The day that Gus had learned the word no had been hilarious. He'd said no for weeks even when he'd wanted to do something. He'd say no because they had asked, but then he'd grab his book bag and bear after getting his self ready. One time he had tried getting to the SUV without them when they'd asked if he wanted to go see the dogs where Justin volunteered. He'd teased Brian to wait until Gus was old enough to drive. Brian had said it would be when he was a hundred since he knew how fast Gus would want to go. 

Gus started moving more, even backed away from the bar altogether. There was a couple of times he fell on his bottom, but he got back up. Brian had wanted to help him up, but Gus had said no. Justin had gotten a picture of it too when Gus had sat his self back down when Brian had helped him up the first time. He had known that Gus was okay after all Brian had put padding in his pants too. There was no way that Gus could get bruised as much as he had on unless something freaky happened. 

Brian was sure that his life had stopped when Gus had fallen both times. Being told he couldn't help Gus had about killed him too. He'd been kind of proud of his Sonny boy too for doing this. He hadn't expected tonight to go like this when Gus had wanted to skate around with them only. He guessed maybe Gus wanted to race around on his own which was why he was learning now. He'd seen Justin's smile when Gus had sat his self back down on the ice only to figure how to get up his self. 

The first time Brian had fallen he'd gladly let Justin help him up. He'd kept falling and it had hurt like crazy. He still could swear he felt those bruises even when he thought about those falls. It was why he had put so much padding on Gus. It wasn't enough to weight him down just protect him. When Gus moved farther back from the bar so he couldn't even grab at it if he fell Brian had to swallow. Gus let out a giggle before he started moving towards his daddy. Brian was skating backwards so Gus would have more room. 

Before either of them realized it they were in the center of the rink. Gus turned around looking back at where his dad was standing. He had made it to the middle without falling. It gave him so much delight that he started back wanting to do it again. Brian stayed with him and Justin joined as well the next time. They kept enough space for Gus' liking holding hands skating around with Gus. Gus stayed in front of them even trying skating backwards like his daddy had. He only stumbled once with that, but he had giggled when he fell on his padded butt. Justin held onto Brian so he wouldn't help knowing Gus could get up his self. 

~BJG JBG GBJ GJB~

"Dads am I doing good?" Gus asked as he moved his feet even faster.

"Yes, you are doing great Gussie." Justin answered knowing that he could do it.

"I'm proud of you buddy, keep it up." Brian added watching Gus have the time of his life. He was glad they had gotten the rink to their selves. "Maybe next time we can invite Daphne and someone else if you like." He suggested.

"Can my fwiends come from the park?" Gus asked. "Maybe Auntie Em and Uncle Teddy?" Gus asked attempting to do a little spin. He made it on the first try so happy about it that he jumped up forgetting he was on the skates. 

Justin grabbed him though and Gus didn't complain about that save. He thanked him before giving him an Eskom kiss. He wanted back down after he gave his daddy one as well plus a hug. Brian had been glad as well since he hadn't been as quick as Justin had been. He told Gus to be a little more careful before letting him go again. He also agreed they would invite more of his friends and family. They both watched Gus as well as enjoying the ice themselves. Justin showed Gus a few more moves on the ice which Brian said no way to. Brian had also given Justin a fierce kiss for saving Gus from the jump he'd done. It might have hurt his feet if he had come down wrong. 

~BJG JBG GBJ GJB~

The three of them stayed for another hour with Gus finally getting up to speeding around the rink with his dads beside him. He also skated around the rink for a bit with his daddy alone. Justin had gone to get a surprise for them which had been hot chocolate. It was also when Brian had decided that they should go do something else. Gus hadn't wanted to at first, but they had promised him they'd come back. The hot chocolate had saved them from Gus' tears which was one reason that Justin had gone to get one. Even though the place wasn't open to the public Mitchell had made them all one since he had been in his office. 

They had drank their drinks before changing out of their skates into their boots and shoes. Gus had thanked Mitchell who had come out to see how they were doing. Justin and Brian also asked about maybe the following Monday bringing two other people with them. They didn't want to over do it with Mitchell being kind to them. It ended up being in two weeks since the following Monday Mitchell wouldn't be there. He had told them to feel free to come by the Mondays that he was there. Gus had been happy about that saying he wanted to teach his Auntie and Uncle how to skate too not knowing if they knew how. 

Mitchell understood about them wanting to have Gus go a few more times before they let him out with the other kids. He had twins of his own, though they were a lot older now, but he'd done the same when they'd been Gus' age. Gus had gotten a second cup of the hot chocolate before they left. He had also been given a little badge that had my 1st time ice skating on it. Justin had promised Brian if Gus was overly hyper because of the sugar he'd be the one putting him to bed. Gus had drank his two and some of Brian's as well which Brian hadn't said anything about.

However, when they got back to Britin Gus was fast asleep in his car seat holding onto his stuffed rainbow he always brought with in the vehicle. Brian got him out taking him upstairs after Justin had opened the door up for them. Justin locked up downstairs before he followed Brian up getting Gus in bed. The little boy was so worn out that he didn't even wake up. Justin smiled before they both gave Gus a kiss on the head. Brian put his rainbow and bear beside him. They left the room leaving the door cracked enough for Gus' liking. 

~BJG JBG GBJ GJB~

After a round of love making Brian and Justin got a shower before hitting the bed their selves. It had been a long day for them and the skating had worn them out as well. Brian kissed Justin as they laid there together. He was happy that Gus had enjoyed his self tonight. He was also glad that Justin had kept him from helping Gus every second. He knew that Gus had to learn, but hated when he needed to fall to do so.

"Thanks for tonight and every night for the last three years." Brian said once they broke the kiss. "You two make my life complete. The smile he had on his face tonight was as bright as yours." 

"I love you both where else would I want to be?" Justin asked with his own bright smile. "You're welcome and thanks for letting me be in your lives." 

"Never going to shove you anywhere, well maybe on the bed, but you know what I mean." Brian replied kissing Justin again. "Love you too, my prince." 

They yawned before getting closer closing their eyes letting their selves fall into a sleep as well. They had lots of fun with Gus and knew there would be more adventures to come in the future. They were thinking about taking him to Disney World in another month. They figured it might be less crowded when school was back for other families. There was also the idea of going to Sea World so they'd have to see about it. The following week they were going to take Gus with them to Paris. 

Justin had wanted to see the country for a while and Brian had gotten them tickets to an art showing there. It was one of the artists Justin loved and had gotten the chance to meet the year before at the college. He had given Brian the tickets which he had surprised Justin with. It was going to be a fun family trip and Gus' first time on an airplane so it might be an experience. Brian had already told Jennifer he had her coming with them in case they wanted to see some sites in Paris that they couldn't take Gus. They weren't going to go have sex with other guys, they didn't do that anymore. Dancing at some of the clubs might be nice though. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.


End file.
